Teenage Crush(es)
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Dean Thomas has a huge schoolboy crush on his Professor! Professor Remus J. Lupin, to be exact. Seamus finds one of Dean's many drawings of Professor Lupin and confronts him with some startling news! One-sided crush, and implied Slash at the end.


**A/N** : This is written for Oh Help! CONGRATULATIONS FOR PLACING FIRST! She has some amazing stories written for this ship! I suggest you go read that! This was really fun to write and I enjoy leaving it like I did. I'm thinking of making this a two-shot, I mean, there is a possibility. So, review! I'd love to hear if you want this to be two-shot!

 **Prompt by Oh help:** Dean had a schoolboy crush on Professor Lupin. I've added a bit of Dean/Seamus, too.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Dean Thomas knew he wasn't normal from a small age. He wasn't referring to his inexplicable ability to do magic, no, this was something different altogether. Since he was in grade school there was his unexpected indifference to girls. Girls, women, the entire female species besides his mother held no particular affection to him. While his school companions were teasing the girl they liked, he diverted his attentions to sketching. He had no need or desire to flip skirts or pull on pigtails. Sketching became _his_ thing. He brought his sketch pad or paper with him everywhere; there was always a pen or pencil in his hand. What he did feel desire to do was draw. Whenever something caught his attention, he felt the need to draw. Sketching, drawing, painting was something he was passionate about. He sketched whatever fascinated, and interested him. It was his way of drawing of what he genuinely liked. There wasn't a single drawing of any girls in his grade; his parents had noticed.

His parents figured he was late bloomer, that's all. It was only a matter of time before he showed interest in them, his father said. It didn't matter that he didn't chase girls or bully them. He would mature as he grew older and then he would find a girl that would peak his interest. Dean would proceed to get married and then finally have wonderful, artistic children. It was his mother who went on about how her grandchildren were going to be like. That was his destiny, she said. Since after all, he was a boy. And boys like girls. It was only the natural nature of life.

Dean tried to appease his parents by talking about girls. He talked about how Sarah looked particularly cute in her new outfit today. He remained silent when his mother pressed him about his feelings for Sarah. He couldn't _really_ tell her he thought the skirt complemented Sarah, making her look attractive, but not to him. He couldn't tell her that his friend told him that at school. His mother however took his silence to mean he liked the girl. Dean sort of felt bad letting his mother believe that but he did nothing to deny the accusations. He merely shrugged when she brought up the subject. He, too, believed it was only a matter of time before one particular girl would strike his fancy. But soon his Hogwarts letter came and he thought no more of the subject. It was only until Third Year came rolling around that he was forced to admit he would _never_ be attracted to a girl. The big realization came in the form of Professor Remus J. Lupin, Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher.

Dean couldn't describe the emotions and sensations he felt inside himself when he saw Professor Lupin. It was as if his heart had stopped beating and his eyes really saw him. He was just so _attracted_ to Professor Lupin. Dean would catch himself smiling dopily at the Professor during class or trying to catch his eyes during meals. He was embarrassed at his behavior. It was simply ridiculous. Professor Lupin had the most beautiful brown eyes with amber specks in them. Dean saw the beautiful eyes light up as he taught them. Professor Lupin genuinely loved teaching them. Dean often caught himself immersed in the subject just because Professor Lupin was so enthusiastic about it. Dean would often be the one to initiate the conversations of Professor Lupin. Dean loved talking about the Professor. He could go on for days about him not that did, of course. Professor Lupin with the beautiful eyes, Professor Lupin with the warm smile, Professor Lupin with the mysterious scar on his face, Professor Lupin with the lanky build, and Professor Lupin was the one who had a firm grasp at Dean's heart. Not that he knew it, of course. Dean had no doubt that he had a massive crush on his Professor. His sketching was proof enough!

Merlin, his drawing, sketching, and paintings! He would absentmindedly pick up a pencil or a brush and before he knew it another portrait of Professor Lupin was made to add to his growing collection. Dean sighed every single time he drew one because he knew there was no way the Professor liked him back. Dean was a boy, only a child, and Lupin was a man. It was only Dean's luck that he had a schoolboy crush on his Professor! Dean sighed once more as he finished the outline of a sketch. He was alone in the dorm with his suffocating feelings. Why did he go and like someone that would never like him back?

His hand hovered over the brown color pencil when a force slammed into him. He let out a huge breath as he was thrown backwards. He closed his eyes in pain. Seamus Finnegan's huge crooked smile greeted him when he opened his eyes. Dean groaned, pushing Seamus off him. "Are you insane?"

Seamus threw his head back and laughed, extending a hand to pull Dean up. His eyes twinkled, Dean thought. It was sort of beautiful. "Yes, I am."

"What do you want, Shay?" Dean sat on the top side of his bed while Seamus took a place on the other corner so he was facing Dean directly.

Seamus laughed loudly, shaking his head. "You sound happy to see me."

Dean grinned. He picked up his sketch book that had fallen when Seamus bumped him. "Should I be?"

Seamus returned his grin. "Why of course! Your best mate came to see you!"

Dean laughed, closing his book; he didn't want anyone to see his private drawings. He hoped it didn't look suspicious that he purposely put his book away. "Seriously, Shay, what are you doing here?"

"I have news!" Seamus stood off Dean's bed and went to rummage in his trunk. He came back grinning putting a paper on Dean's bed. Dean eyed it warily before noticing it was a sketch. "It's about Professor Lupin!"

Dean felt his breath hitch as one of his sketching of Professor Lupin was staring back at him. "What about?"

Seamus had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Did you know he's gay?"

Dean felt woozy in the head. Professor Lupin was gay? "What?"

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, I was there when he said it, you know."

"Wow," Dean mouthed. He wasn't confident in his ability to say anything else.

"Yeah! Some girl, I think a Fifth Year or something, asked him if he had a girlfriend or wife. Professor Lupin went on to say he didn't because he was gay!" Seamus made wild gestures with his hands. "It was insane! The look on the girl's face was priceless! It was really hilarious because then she asked him if he had a boyfriend or lover."

Dean wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly. He couldn't believe Professor Lupin was gay or that he would admit it so openly either. He also knew he wasn't the only one who found him attractive, many girls did. But to hear that someone would flirt was crazy! "What did he say?" Dean really anted to know. "About the question, I mean."

"Oh, that he didn't." Dean felt his heart stop. He didn't? Professor Lupin was single? Not that Dean would pull any moves or anything! "But he did say he had someone special to his heart. Like a former lover or boyfriend, best friend, something like that. So in terms, he wasn't available."

Dean's heart gave a cry of dismay. So he wasn't? Dean should've known that no one so perfect and beautiful like Professor Lupin would be available. The man was amazing for Godric's sake! "Oh, is that so?"

Seamus nodded, pointing to the sketch he brought out earlier. "That's why I came to you about it."

"Why?" Dean asked, picking his drawing up. Why did Seamus have his drawing?

Seamus leaned in and brought his voice to a whisper. "Because I know you like him."

Dean's eyes opened wide. Seamus knew? Seamus of all people! He expected Harry or Neville to find out but never Seamus! Seamus was as unobservant as Ron! He shook his head. "You're wrong."

Seamus sighed. "You stare at him all the time, Dean. You draw pictures of him! See, I found this one then I knew you liked him."

Dean stared at the drawing. He had drawn this one over a month ago. Wait? Seamus kept his drawing all this time and didn't tell him? Or confront him? "How?"

"Why didn't you say something," Seamus blurted out. He looked embarrassed. "I mean, I'm your best friend I would understand."

Dean coughed awkwardly. "Why didn't _you_ say something?"

Seamus averted his eyes. "Because I thought that I was wrong at first."

Dean sighed reflectively. He was surprised when Seamus grabbed his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Stop that," Seamus commanded. "You've been sighing so much these days that it's become unbearable. It's not even sighs of content but of misery!"

Dean blushed. He didn't know Seamus or anyone noticed. "Sorry."

Seamus shook his head. "I told you about Professor Lupin so you wouldn't have to sigh anymore."

Dean titled his head. "Why?"

Seamus blushed, two pink spots appearing on his pale cheeks. He let go of Dean's shoulder and incoherently mumbled.

"Sorry? What did you say?"

Seamus grew even redder than before. He scratched his head, biting his lip but he remained silent. Dean raised his dark eyebrows amusement. He didn't know Seamus was capable of shutting up. "What is it, Shay?"

Seamus sighed, returning his gaze to Dean's. "I said it you because I wanted to let you know Professor Lupin isn't available."

"Why though?"

Seamus cleared his throat. "So you wouldn't pine over him anymore. T-there are other blokes out there who like you so you shouldn't waste your time on him."

Dean looked taken aback at the intensity of Seamus' eyes. "There aren't any."

Seamus nodded. "Of course they are."

Dean narrowed his eyes. Was there something Seamus wasn't telling him? "How do you know?"

Seamus flushed. The following words came tumbling out. "I'm gay."

Dean's eyes widened as big as saucers. " _What?"_

Seamus looked horrified at his words. He scrambled off Dean's bed and left the room in a hurry. Dean stayed glued to the spot where he was sitting. Seamus Finnegan was gay? Seamus, his best friend, was gay? He looked at the door incredulously. Was this real? He didn't invent this in his head, did he? He couldn't really believe it. As Dean sat trying to process this new fact, he couldn't help but notice that Seamus's eyes looked very beautiful in that moment. They were intense and deep. It was as if there was this underlying emotion in them. Dean's hand reached subconsciously for a pencil; his hand itching to draw Seamus.

* * *

 **Potion's Class Competition:** Exploding Potion: Write about Seamus Finnegan.

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Personality Trait: Artistic

 **Archery Competition**

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore!:** Family & Friends Vocabulary Prompts: Mother, Father, Lover, Best Friend, Grandchildren; Various Prompts: Feelings & Emotions- Love: Attracted, passionate, Interested- fascinated, Positive- enthusiastic; Once Upon A Time Quotes: "Are you insane?"/ "Yes, I am."- Emma and Mr. Gold


End file.
